


Video Games

by Meduseld



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Gen, These dorks, general ridiculousness, i'm not as funny as i think i am, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: "I bet I can make you scream my name"





	Video Games

“Aw baby” Travis purrs “I bet I can make you scream my name”

Wes snorts. “I’ll believe that when I see it, Marks” and hits start on the controller.

Behind them, while Jonelle collects betting money, Kendall quietly hits a button on her phone.

Six round later, Wes has in fact screamed Travis’ name. The full one. Several times.

The last one is to rub his victory, 32 rounds to 31, in his face.

The video hits more than 6 million views in the first week.


End file.
